That’s Life
by JohnJuanRamboJr35
Summary: Jaune lost everything he cared about,his friends,family and his dream.Once he was kicked out of Beacon he lived in the streets till a mysterious explosion went off in the sky.Giving him one more chance in life as he woke up in a hospital bed with new powers and a new look to match but there’s a catch.Theres a maniac inside his head who has this twisted smile.
1. 1

**Hey this is JohnJuanRambo and I hope you like my new story which honestly is my first Fanfic with Rwby and Honestly I wanted to make one with Jaune slowly turning insane so I hope you guys enjoy.And this world is OOC plus Jaune asks Pyrrha for help before revealing his dirty little secret so yea.**

**P.s the Natsu I'm using is from my story "The dragon who lost all but gained a smile".Which shows Natsu turning into the Joker but with his demonic self too.And this is a rewrite where there's no jake.**

Thoughts:_**"**kill that bitch"_

**Natsu:"_Come on just do it!"_**

Normal:_"_Make my dreams come true"

**Natsu takes over Jaune's body:_"Just do it!"_**

**Singing:**"_You said tomorrow but tomorrow is today"_

**Flashback:**"Just do it!"

**And by the way I own nothing but the idea**

Jaune was up on the roof where he mostly trains with his partner who was busy today.He was sitting next to the door with his scroll in hand.He was watching a video that made him laugh a little till he heard footsteps coming from the door.Once the door open to reveal Pyrrha who had a tired expression.

"What's wrong Pyrrha?"she took a seat next to him. "My Agent wants me to go to Atlas for a photo up"she said tiredly.Jaune couldn't stop staring at her eyes, "_They're so beautiful,_so how long would that be?"he asked. "The photos would take two days tops but I was thinking maybe I could stop by and see my mother on the way back.Which would be the whole week"she said tiredly.Jaune smile and stood up and lend Pyrrha his hand. "Alright then,let's head back and enjoy the time we got before you head out okay"And then they head back inside.

Time went by and Jaune couldn't wait for Pyrrha to return.Its been six days but to him it felt forever since he saw her beauty.He kept himself busy with training and trying to keep Nora under control with Ren's help.That was till he heard Nora's scroll go off,as she saw the message her expression turned to shock.

"Is something wrong Nora?"Jaune asked her but she never took her eyes from her scroll. So Jaune stood up but he never got the chance to get close to her.She looked at Jaune with tears threatening to come out. "It's not true...right Jaune-Jaune?"she said with a shaky voice.Once Jaune saw what was on her Scroll his blood went cold. 

And that's how his friends found out his dark secret.Every since that day everything went down hill.When Ren returned to their dorm he basically beat Jaune out of the room with Nora trying to calm the situation.At the end Jaune found himself sleeping on the roof with nothing but the clothes he had on.Pyrrah finally returned that morning but Jaune noticed her expression was blank till she reached him.And to his shock and pain going through his cheek,she slapped him.

"How dare you?"she said with a rage that nobody ever heard from her.Once the shock passed and Jaune placed his hand on his cheek. "Pyrrha I can explain"but that did little to nothing cause next thing he knew was.Pyrrah's slap hurt less then what he saw right in front of him her eyes that were blood shot red with tears streaming down her beautiful face. "I never want to see you ever again...Arc"with that she left him shocked in the middle of the hallway.

A couple of hours later he found himself standing right in front of RWBY.And that's the day he found out that he was alone.Ruby was the one who asked if the news was true about his fake transcript.Once he told them the truth everything went to hell.Ruby yelling about being betrayed which broke his heart seeing her crying while yelling at him and Yang was the one to hurt him physically.Once the sisters were done with him Weiss was the one who said somethings that hit home.But once Blake walked by him she didn't even give him a glance which made him feel worthless.

Time went by like nothing,Jaune slept on the roof for a couple of days till Ozpin finally expelled him.And once his father came to Vale to see him.Lets just say that day was when Jaune gave up and his father disowned him but before he could take back crocea mors.Jaune ran from him while carrying the only thing he owned.

The couple of days that passed Jaune lived in the streets with his clothes all dirty,ripped and some stains.He was walking around asking for spare change but no one even looked at him.As he kept on asking something happened which made him lose consciousness.

**—————————————————————————**

**Vale hospital**

A young man could be seen strapped on a bed,that person is none other then Jaune Arc.Jaune slowly started to open his eyes which held so much joy and love that now looked lifeless. "Where am I?"Jaune said while looking around and noticed that his legs and hands were strapped to the bed.As he started to panic he heard something that send chills through his spine. "**_Your in the hospital_**_"_once Jaune heard that twisted voice he started to look around again.But there was nothing there till a figure appeared in front of him out of nowhere which got a girly scream from Jaune.Then a nurse walked in the room looking at Jaune who wouldn't stop screaming.

**—————————————————————————**

**Couple of minutes later**

The nurse finished calming Jaune down but Jaune couldn't stop staring at the figure that was seating at the end of the bed while looking at him with a twisted smile. "Who are you?"Jaune asked the thing till the nurse gave him a confused expression and then she noticed that he kept on looking at the wall. "I'm your personal nurse"she said but Jaune never looked at her,he kept looking at the same spot.

Once the nurse left the room the figure started to get closer to Jaune till he was face to face with it. "**_Hey_**"the thing said only revealing his eyes and teeth that were sharp enough to bit through metal.Jaune couldn't stop staring at his red eyes "are you a grimm"Jaune asked it till the figure stood up and started to walk around the room. "_**No but I am far much worse then those creatures**_" it said while looking through the window. "Then what are you and why didn't the nurse react to you?"the figure started to turn human but for some reason it had pale white skin that can rival Weiss and red hair and he was wearing a crimson suit with a black shirt and shoes with black gloves 

But what got Jaune was his red lips that looked stained by blood. "**_I'm Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D if you will and for the nurse_**_"_Natsu got near to Jaune and leaned down to be near his face. "_**I'm in your head hahaha**_"Jaune was shocked till he found his voice. "How?"Natsu couldn't stop smiling at Jaune's reaction. "_**How about we take this moment to recap**"_

**_—————————————————————————_**

**Later**

"_**And that's when you were found out and kickd out of Beacon**_"Natsu said with a smile that never left his face.Jaune then looked away but Natsu saw something that caught his attention.A signal tear sliding down his cheek, "**_And your friends __never cared for you did they_**"Natsu asked as he was sitting next to him. "_**They only kept you near as a joke**"_Jaune started to break from all this feelings he kept bottled up. "_**They never saw you as a man no,they saw this little boy who they could push around and use as a punching bag**_".Natsu then grabbed him by the shoulders which startled Jaune. "_**Tell me Jaune what are you going to do about this disrespect they show you hhhmm**", _"I don't know" Jaune said but that only got Natsu to grab his cheeks with one of his hands and squeezing them. _"**You'll show them what power truly is**_" Natsu then disappeared leaving Jaune all by himself.

**—————————————————————————**

**At night**

Jaune could be seen still in the same spot as Natsu left him till he felt something.He felt hot and then his restrains burn off.Jaune gets up and looks around till he see Natsu next to the door. "_**Hey handsome**_"as Jaune was walking towards the door he noticed a mirror next to him.He noticed that his skin is pale and his hair was slowly turning green.Which scared him but before he could act,Natsu appeared beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "_**Looking good Jauney**_"Natsu then pulled him to the door which Jaune opened it and walked out.As Jaune finally found his way out of the hospital.Natsu then started to walk beside him,as they made it through a alley.Jaune saw his stuff that were behind a dumpster.That dumpster was home for him ever since his friends threw him out of beacon and his family abandoned him.

And that brought memories of his father's words of being stripped from his family which saw him as a disgrace.Natsu could feel all that negativity going through him.Natsu then walked a head and Jaune looked at him. "You never answered my question,How are you inside my head and what happened in that room with the heat?"Natsu then took a seat on the floor and looked at Jaune's eyes which were slowly turning green. "_**To be honest boy I have no clue but I think fate had a hand in this**_"Jaune was confused. "What do you mean?"Natsu's smile dropped but his eyes were still focused on Jaune's. "**_You_ _and I are kinda alike,my so called friends,family whatever you want to call them...betrayed me and the ones who I loved..._**" Natsu then started to tear up and Jaune felt a tears in eyes too. "_**They never loved me back *sniff* after everything I did for them...they left me to rot in prison for something I didn't do**_"Jaune and Natsu remained silent till Natsu started to chuckle.Jaune then started to chuckle with him til it became a full blown laughs.

After they started to calm down Natsu stood up and walked to Jaune who wiped a tear from his eye and Natsu then put his hand out. "_**So Jauney,what do you say me and you figure out how I ended up in your mind and I give you so much power you wouldn't know what to do with it**_"Jaune hesitated but then he grabbed Natsu's hand and shook it.

**————————————————————————-**

**Three days have passed**

**In Vale's first bank**

Employees could be seen getting everything ready for today.As the manager walking towards the banks vault,as he reached it he noticed something that made his blood go cold.The huge door that protects the money of many people was melted leaving a big hole.Before he could yell something shocked him from behind.Once he fell over something walked over him and into the vault.

Standing there was a person with red jacket with a hoodie on it,black jeans with black combat boots and fingerless gloves that are black.But what made him stand out would be his mask that was a skull colored white but with red Smudged paint on the side of the mouth.Making it look like a bloody smile. "_**Hurry now**_"Natsu walked by him and stood next to a wall.Which Jaune placed his hand on it and started to melt it.Revealing a secret room with dust,money and in the middle of it all was a broken container. "Junior's Intel was right"Jaune walked towards the container and noticed something.on the bottom of the container said project 68.

Natsu then looked it over and he started to laugh a little till Jaune picked it up. "What is it?"Natsu then took a seat on the table. "_**That my friend is project 68,which held some of my blood that was engineer to make whoever takes it**_" Natsu then disappeared and appeared in front of the container that Jaune was still holding. "_**Become me**_"Jaune remained silent through the whole thing. "But how?"Jaune asked and Natsu then placed his finger on his chest.Which Jaune unzipped the jacket and pulled up the shirt revealing a ugly scar.

**—————————————————————————**

**The day before the hospital **

Jaune was walking around with his clothes stained and ripped. "Spare some change...please"he said weakly.Its been four days without food,as he was walking he felt something strange.He then looked up and saw something that stunned him.Little flashes appeared in the sky and then a explosion went off.Blowing people,cars away,glass shatter and that's what happened.A container pierce right on his chest.

**—————————————————————————**

**Present **

Jaune then looked at the container in his hand and then the scar but what got his attention was Natsu clapping slowly at first but then he picked up the speed

"_**Sorry kid but your stuck with me HAHAHA!**"_Jaune was still holding on to the container as Natsu stopped laughing. "_**So Jauney,how about we take some lien and head back home**_"Jaune then placed the container into his jacket and started to walk away. "_**Hey dumbass what about the money**_"Jaune didn't stop but Natsu started to float beside him. "I don't steal"Natsu then moved in front of him and gave him a stupid smile. "_**Really now,cause you just broke into one of the biggest banks and zapped a employee**"_Jaune didn't even stop or react to anything till. "_**No wonder everyone thought you were weak**_"Jaune did a complete stop.Natsu knew he touched a nerve "_**Maybe that's the reason why Pyrrha sold you out**_"Jaune remained still and Natsu got close to his ear and whispered something that triggered Jaune. 

"_**I bet Pyrrha is sucking her new partner's dick...or eating her out,I don't judge**"_Jaune then turned around and walked back in and picked up some lien and left but once he walked out of the bank he noticed cops there pointing their guns at him"Put your hands in the air and down on your knees!"Jaune then moved his hands up but to everyone's shock beams of flames flew straight to them.The cops jumped out of the way,the flames destroyed the building behind them.As the building collapses and dust emerged from the destruction.The cops were blinded giving Jaune time to escape

——————————————————————————

Jaune could be seen entering a rundown apartment with a bed on the floor and a small tv.Natsu was sitting on the bed and Jaune then took off his mask that revealed white skin and green hair.The only thing remaining from his past is his blue eyes that no longer held so much warmth. "_**So how much did we get away with**_"without answering Jaune threw the money and the container on the bed.Natsu saw 50 thousand but what he couldn't stop staring was the container. "_**She really is amazing**_"Natsu said and Jaune then returned without his jacket or shirt.Jaune then picks up the remote that was on the floor and turns on the tv.

As Jaune was listening to the news Natsu started to roll his eyes and gets up. "_**Why are you watching the news?**_"Jaune couldn't stop staring at the screen.But once the news reported no casualties he turned it off and fell on his knees. "No one died...thank Oum"Natsu leaned down to be facing him "_**Why do you care if no one died**"_.Jaune then glared at Natsu who didn't even flinch.

"Cause I'm not a mad man whose solution to everything is killing!"Jaune got up as Natsu stood up still looking into his eyes. "_**And your the little bitch who still wants to be a hero to all those people who honestly should just die**"_Jaune then moved towards the bed and grabbed the money and stuffed it in his pocket. "I Don't know why your this insane but I'm nothing like you"those last words were spoken with so much venom. "_**Not yet but your getting there**"_Jaune then walked into the bathroom and came out with a tan face but his hands were still white.Till he wear a button up white shirt and black leather gloves.Just when Jaune was about to walk out the door he heard Natsu whisper something "_**All you need is a little push and you'll end up just like me**" _Jaune then left .

——————————————————————————

At Juniors Club

Jaune could be seen seating at one of the tables away from the dance floor.Two bottles were empty and one was full which was held by Jaune.As Jaune was about to drink more Natsu appeared next to him. "_**hitting the bottle again**_"Jaune didn't care he just chugged the whole thing and raises his hand. "One more bottle!"Natsu couldn't stop staring at Jaune whose cheap makeup was already running.As one of Juniors men came over but to Jaune's disappointment he didn't have a bottle. 

"The boss says you've had enough"Jaune then placed the empty bottle down and looked at the table.Natsu then leaned on the table while moving his head on his hand "_**Sad isn't it,even a mobster is taking away the thing that brings you a little happiness**_"Jaune then looked at him and Natsu noticed those eyes.Those eyes that every man or woman have when they have nothing left.Sadness but add some alcohol and a asshole that's telling you no.And add the right words and you get, "_**And your just going to let him take the last thing you love**_"Rage.

"LooAGH"Jaune then threw the table to the side and grabbed the mobster from the neck and lifted him like nothing.As this happened everyone stopped and looked at the scene.Jaune then pulled him closer and whispered right next to his ear "I want my bottle and if you give me any shit about it I will burn your legs off and see you claw your way to the bar to get me my FUCKING DRINK!" Jaune then release him.Natsu then clapped getting Jaune's attention,before he could say anything he felt a blade being held on his throat.Jaune then saw a girl dressed in red and next to her was a similar girl but with white standing right beside him till Miltia moved behind him and Melanie moved in front of him. "_**Wow show some strength and you get two beauty**_"Natsu then took a seat on Jaune's chair "_**But can you handle this two**_"Jaune's eyes turned green and then smiled and kicked Miltia back but causes her to slash his throat.Which blood sprayed on Melanie's face which shocked her. "Mel are?" Before she could finish that sentence Jaune grabbed her by the face and threw her across the dance floor which made everyone run.Once Melanie wipe the blood from her face she saw something that just froze her.Jaune's throat was closing slowly and she noticed that there was no aura present. "What are you?"Melanie asked ,Jaune's throat was now closed and fully healed but seeing her expression made his eyes turn blue once more."I don't know"Jaune said as he started to smoke and his shirt started to burn off.

And his make up evaporate leaving his white skin in display. "Now how about that drink"Jaune said,Melanie then waved one of the waitress to bring a bottle.Jaune then grabbed the bottle and chugged it all and threw the empty bottle to the floor scaring some people.Jaune then moved to the exit and looked at Miltia still on the floor looking at him with a glare.Natsu then moved next to her and smirked while sniffing. "_**I smell fear but there's more hate...and some arousal**_" Jaune then blush and pulled out a stock of lien and drops it next to her. "that's twenty five thousand which should cover some of the damage"Jaune then left.

——————————————————————————

The Next day at Beacon

RWBY And NPR could be seen in the cafeteria.Nora was telling them about a dream she had till Weiss's scroll ringed.Nora went silent and Weiss answered the call. "Hello,This is Weiss Schnee speaking"as the call was still going on.Yang took her time to check her scroll,as she was looking through her Dustbook did she notice someone posted a picture of Junior's Club.As she read that the club was attacked by a Faunus with white skin. "Yes,I'll be right there"Weiss then hanged up and turned to Ruby "I need to go to Vale". "Why?"Ruby asked, "There was a robbery at one of our banks.And they want me to answer some questions". "Can't they just call your dad?"Nora asked. "They can't get a hold of him or my mother"Weiss then stood up and began to walk away.

At the end of the day Ruby made it a team bonding moment for them to go into Vale with Weiss.Once they were dressed they were heading for the bullhead till a explosion went off in the distance in the city.As our group of huntresses were shocked to see something So powerful go off out of nowhere.As Ruby kept on looking at the inferno dancing wildly in the sky.  


——————————————————————————

Couple of hours before 

Jaune was laying down on his bed sleeping but Natsu could be seen staring at him.He hen placed his hand on his forehead.Jaune then started to cry and shake violently. 

Inside Jaune's dream he was hanging on the wall with his hands cuffed over his head and his feet strapped on the wall.As he was there thinking about how he ended up in there,a guard Walks inside his cell with a figure right behind him "you have a visiter"

Once the figure revealed itself as none other then his ex partner Pyrrha. "Hello Jaune"she said with a sad voice but what got Jaune mad was she wasn't lookng at him. "Why did you do this to me Pyrrha?"Jaune said but then his rage faded away once Pyrrha revealed her eyes which had tears but her expression was one of anger. "You know what you did Jaune!"she walked towards him. "You lied to us just so you could be a hero no matter the cost right...even if you get us killed"Jaune then pulled the chains from his hand cuffs. "Your wrong I would never do that!"They never broke eye contact,Pyrrha then placed her hand on his cheek. "Your weak Jaune,you couldn't even attend Beacon the right way and you couldn't even keep your promise"Pyrrha then removed her hand and walked away leaving a crying Jaune.

On the outside world Jaune started to scream which got his neighbors pissed.They called the Landlord of a noise complain,as the Landlord was making his way to Jaune's room he was looking for the keys to his room.

Jaune now was in a courtroom with Ozpin as the judge.As he asked the jury who were none other then Rwby and his old team.They sentenced him to two years in prison and death by lethal injection.

As the Land lord finally made it to the floor where Jaune's scream could be heard and some people were there angry.Inside Jaune's room was Natsu smiling with his hand still on Jaune's forehead.But then Jaune's body engulfed on flames burning everything around him.

Back in Jaune's dream he was in his cell with a letter of his father which disowned him.But then Cardin came in and grabbed him and took him to his execution.There he saw the whole team CRDL getting everything ready.As he was strapped to the table that was facing a window with chairs that were empty.As he felt the needle and the poison that was flowing through his veins.

As Jaune was slowly feeling the poison taking affect he was closing his eyes and to catch a glimpse of Natsu sitting there looking at him.Smiling and then he said something that reignited that rage he felt when he saw Pyrrha looking away. "Your going to let them win after everything you did to get here...pathetic" Jaune then forced his rage to burn the poison in his system.Jaune then ripped the straps that were holding him in place.Natsu then stood up and turned into a Demon that had wings,tail,claws and horns.His teeth grew and his body grew,As he was walking towards him they were teleported to a dark place where the only thing you could see was their flames.

"Now Jaune,take my hand and accept your destiny"Jaune then reached out but then someone woke him up.As the Landlord slammed his door open,Jaune opened his eyes that turned green.And then he lost control of the flames which exploded engulfing everything inside a ten blocks radius.

——————————————————————————

Thanks for reading and I hope your doing good during this crisis and remember wash your hands and don't touch your face

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review it helps honestly **


	2. 2

**Thank you guys how are giving my first Rwby fanfic a shot I promise I'll try to update as soon I can cause I'm kinda trying to finish my first story The Dragon who lost all but gained a smile**

**And I want to thank the people who reviewed and I hope I can read more in the future **

**——————————————————————————**

**Where we left off**

Jaune finally gain control to noticed that he was laying on ash and flames dancing around him.As he stood up he noticed he was only wearing his jeans and he started to walk towards the flames .He walked through them and noticed buildings on fire. "What happened?,did I do this?"Jaune couldn't stop staring at the destruction he made.Thats when Natsu appeared on top of a car that was on fire. "_**Yea,this is all you Jauney boy**_"Jaune then fell on his knees and placed his hands on his head. "Your lying I wouldn't...I..."Jaune started to tear up and Natsu then felt something he hated.Pity for his vessel so he did something that he would regret later. "_**You could extinguish the flames by will you know**_"Jaune then looked up to see Natsu frowning. "how can I do that?"Natsu then appeared next to him and whispered into his ear. "_**Think of the flames as your rage and slowly calm down and image the flames slowly die**"_Jaune took a breath and did as Natsu told him.Then the flames were slowly disappearing till they were gone but the damage was still there.

Jaune then stood up and looked around and Natsu then sighed and walked towards where their building used to be. "_**Great now we're homeless again and you burned the money we still had and the container was melted too**_"Jaune then walked towards the ashes and noticed something that made his heart skip a beat.His families weapon was still there but a little burned,as he was reaching for it a force of wind blew beside him.As he looked to see a bullhead with firefighters and then a news cast.As he was about to grab the last thing he owned,Natsu grabbed his hand which confused Jaune. "_**Leave it if they see you,you'll be exposed**"_before anything else could happen.Jaune then heard one of the firefighters yell for him to stay where he was.Without even giving it a second thought he ran,but to his surprise Jaune was running faster then he used to.As he ran into a ally way giving his chasers the slip,As he kept on running did he noticed Natsu running beside him with a stupid smile. "_**Guess we're fugitives together partner hahaha!**"_

**_——————————————————————————_**

**The next day**

At Beacon everyone was saddened by the news of yesterday explosion that claimed hundred and fifty two lifes and thirty injured.As classes were canceled for the week,Team RWBY were in NPR's room.As they were silent till Ren finished reading the news and told them what happened. "The news says it was a white fang attack"Ren then placed his scroll down and looked at Blake who told them her secret once she told her team after Jaune was expelled.She then looked at the news and noticed a image of a white skinned man with green hair looking right at the camera.Which was named the pale man,which kinda fit the person. "But how could they believe it was the White Fang doing if there's no evidence?"said Blake still looking at the pale man.As they remained silent till She stood up and looked at her friends. "We should look into it"Blake said and then Pyrrha got up and went to her closet to get her shades,hat and coat "And we'll help too"she said."And I'm going to Vale to see the detective in the V.P.D. about the bank robbery"Weiss said. Yang then got up and looked at her partner "And we're going down town to Junior's club for answers about this pale man"

As the gang started to split up to go to their destinations.Up on the last floors of the tower,Ozpin could be seen looking at the screen at a email.Once he opened it he saw a shield ruined by flames and a sword too but what got his attention was the markings.As he started to call the Arc family he couldn't stop feeling that Jaune was in involved with the explosion.

**——————————————————————————**

**Warehouse **

Neo could be seen sitting inside a office with a bowl of ice cream.She was enjoying every bite till her phone ringed with a message from Cinder.As she read the message she couldn't stop smiling,Cinder wants her to find this pale man.As she saw the image of him she couldn't stop looking at his face.She then stood up and left to the only place where she might find a lead Junior.

**——————————————————————————**

**V.P.D**

Everyone was running around with paper work and Weiss and Ruby walked in making everyone stop doing what they were doing.As everyone was staring at Weiss,she couldn't stop smiling nervously till a woman in her late twenties with black hair and blue eyes and dressed in a red button up shirt and blue jeans and brown shoes.Walked up to them and extend a welcoming hand.Weiss shocked her hand once they released each other,Weiss looked at Ruby. "And this is Ruby Rose my partner"Ruby smiles nervously and The detective kept silent till she extends her arm and hand. "Names Amy Miller"as they shook hands Amy looked around to notice everyone looking at them till she yelled at them to go back to work.As she told them to follow her to her desk, "So Miss Schnee".

They took their seat and Amy pulled out a folder and placed it right in front of Weiss. "Miss Schnee,the reason why we called you here today is", "Cause one of my families banks have been robbed".Amy then opened the folder and showed images of the vault and the wall that Jaune melted.And inside some lien, "This is the reason why we called you.This room isn't supposed to be there"Amy said,Weiss couldn't stop staring at the images. "Do you know what went missing?", "No,there's no record of that room and everything that was inside it". "Then why didn't you call Weiss's father?"Ruby asked Amy.

"We tried but nobody answered and that's why we called your partner".Weiss kept on looking at the images but she had no idea. "Sorry"Weiss was Interrupted by a person who had a white button up shirt with a grey vest and pants.His hair was black and his eyes were red. "Hey partner,we need a back ground check on a Jaune A", "Nick!"Amy called out to his partner who stopped talking when he noticed Weiss and Ruby sitting there.

It was silent till Ruby, "did you mean Jaune Arc?"she said.Getting the attention in the room,Nick then walked beside Amy and placed the folders he was carrying on the desk. "Yes,do you know him?"he asked, "Sadly yes"Weiss answered.Ruby kinda felt sad at that answer but she knew that Weiss never liked Jaune in the first place.Nick then looked at Weiss and opened up the folder "Sounds like you didn't like him". "He's a cheat and a coward,and honestly he should be behind bars"Weiss said with so much venom.Ruby was about to say something till Nick pulled out a photo and tossed it on the desk. "Good news then...he's presumed Dead"Nick said with a blank expression.

On the photo was the remains of crocea mors and Nick then placed the folder on the desk and walked away.Leaving them shocked and Amy who grabbed the photo and placed it back inside the folder.Just then Ruby stood up and walked away with Weiss chasing her.

**—————————————————————————-**

**Beacon**

Yang and Blake return empty handed cause the club was closed for repairs and team NPR came with nothing too.When Weiss returned did Yang notice Ruby was missing. "Weiss,where's Ruby?"Yang asked,Weiss then looked at Pyrrha and told them about Jaune's weapon being in the crime scene.Each one reacted differently,the ones who were saddened by the news were Nora and Pyrrha.Later they found Ruby sitting on the floor while hugging her knees.Soon did they found out that,that spot is the same spot where Jaune and Ruby first became friends.It was a long day trying to comfort them but once they tired themselves out from all the crying Ren came outside in the hallway.Blake and Weiss came back out from their room.

"How's Ruby doing?"Ren asked them, "She's asleep what about Pyrrha and Nora?"Blake said. "Same...I can't believe all of this is happening"Ren said who couldn't stop thinking about how Nora reacted to the news about their former leader. "So what are we going to do?"Ren asked Blake who was thinking. "I don't know but for now we should comfort our friends first"she said.

**——————————————————————————**

**Night time in a ally**

Jaune could be seen seating against a wall with his head down.Natsu could be seen seating next to him, "_**So What are we going to do**?"_.Jaune didn't move or speak he just kept on looking at the floor thinking about the horrible things he's done ever since he was kicked out of Beacon.He stole,caused damages and now he took so many lifes.He couldn't believed he did all of this,what would his...and that's when it hit.He had no one to help him "_**hey that's rude kid I'm here for you**"_Jaune then looked at him with so much rage his body started to smoke. "Your just here to take over my body!"Jaune yells at Natsu who then pushes him to the floor and moves over him. "_**You think I wanted to get stuck with you!**_"Natsu said but Jaune didn't stop glaring. "What is that suppose to mean?"Natsu then got off and stood up looking at Jaune who was melting the floor he was laying on. "_**If I remember I was to be infecting another Dragneel not you!**"_Jaune then stops melting the floor and stands up.

"So I was a mistake...the story of my life"Jaune then leaned on the wall and his eyes started to water.Natsu then felt it again pity,he then walked next to him. "_**Your not a mistake honestly,your just down on your luck**_"Natsu then had a idea and smiled. "_**Do you want to hear a funny joke?**"_Jaune remained quiet but that didn't stop Natsu to tell the joke. "_**Why did sally fall off the swing?**"_Natsu then leaned close to his ear "_**Cause sally doesn't have arms**"_Once Jaune heard that he started to smile. "_**Okay What about a dirty one?**"_Jaune tries to hold back a smile but Natsu knew he was about to crack.

"_**So there was a lion and a Donkey up on a hill**"_Natsu then moved in front of Jaune. "_**They were arguing about who has the bigger dick.So they came up with a solution,they would stick it in each other and see how far they're dicks would go**"_Natsu then thrusted. "_**The lion went first and then the donkey placed his hand on his belly and he said right here.And they continue this but they remained tied till the donkey had a idea.So he started to chew gum and once it was his turn he placed it on the tip of his dick and he**"_Natsu thrust again. "_**Donkey then asked how far did he go this time and the lion turns around and places his hand in the same spot and says right *chewing* here**"_Jaune then started to laugh uncontrollably and Natsu then bows.Once Jaune gained control of his laughter "_**So what's the plan?**"_Jaune then came up with a plan. "First things first we need a disguise and some money and no we are not robbing a bank or anything else"Jaune then walked towards the exit of the ally and spotted something that could help him.Natsu then popped his head outside the ally and saw it too,a tanning salon that was closed"_**Now we're talking**"._

Couple of hours later Jaune walked out with a tan skin and blonde hair.He looked just like how he used to, "_**who ever knew dust and some spare can make a tan that can last up to a week**"_Natsu said. "I know but we still need clothes and a job"Jaune said while thinking.Natsu then stopped him and pointed to a building with a sign saying Jungle Fever with a image of a man dressed as Tarzan.Jaune then looked at Natsu "You got to be fucking with me"Natsu shrugged "_**You said we need money and with my genes and your dancing we can rule that place**"_Jaune kept on looking at Natsu like he grew a second head.Jaune then started to walk towards the building and was stopped by a bouncer. "Hey what are you doing?"the bouncer said but Jaune kinda started to freak out till "Dancers entrance is in the back".

Before Jaune could say anything the bouncer then pushed him in "Next time go through the back!".As Jaune was finally inside he noticed all the women in there turned to see him as a piece of meat. "_**Damn look at this place**"_Natsu started to look around and Jaune slowly walked to the bar but then he felt a pinch on his ass.Jaune then turned around and saw a lady around her thirty with a drink in her hand "Wow those some buns of steel you got there sweetie".Before anything could be said she moved her hand inside his pants and then she dropped her drink.Jaune was shocked to have a lady grabbing his junk but not as shocked as the lady "No way...it can't be"she then pulled down his pants to see his dick.And that's when everyone looked straight at their direction and Jaune then pulled up his pants. "_**Hey man just let them see the mighty dragon**"_Natsu said while standing between them.And that's when one the security came and removed the stunned women and then pulled Jaune to the dressers.

When Jaune entered he saw muscular men in thongs or naked walking around getting ready.Before he could say anything a guy with a suit walked to him. "So your the kid who whipped it out and stunned the girls out there"the guy said but before Jaune could say anything the guy started to walk around him.Juane felt dirty till the guy stopped and gave him a smirk "Your not bad looking and hearing about how you stun those women,you got to have a nice picker" the guy started to stroke his chin. "Okay kid how about this I give you a shot"Jaune remained silent till the guy noticed "Sorry I forgot where's my manners,I'm Jason the owner of this establishment and you are?"Jaune then straighten up and looked straight to his eyes "I'm Jaune" Jaune then started to look around till he saw Natsu in a thong which kinda made him chuckle cause he was acting as he was getting ready to go out there and dance for the ladies.And that's when it hit him "Jaune Dragneel"

As Jaune was getting ready,he couldn't stop staring at Natsu flexing his chest and then his arms. "_**Yea your the man**_"He then pose as a genie "_**Rub it and I'll grant your wildest fantasies**"_Jaune then laugh at his stupid joke. "Your getting into this"Jaune then dressed himself as a knight and Natsu smirked. "_**Hey we need the money**_"Natsu then walked towards the entrance to the stage "_**plus you see those lustful eyes out there**_".Jason then came back and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You ready kid?"Jaune then looked at Natsu who gave him both thumbs up. "Yea I'm ready"Jason then pulled him to the entrance and told him to wait till he calls for him.

Jason then walked on the stage and saw all the girls shout. "Ladies Ladies,tonight we have a special person"The lights went down and then a spot light hit Jason. "Women love him Queens and Princess wait for his arrival"Jason then moves off stage "I give you,your white knight!".Jaune then walked out with his armor which got everyone surprised but some of them kinda seemed disappointed till the music started to rise up. "Who we kidding you all came here for the mighty DRAGON!"Jason yelled out from the crowd.Jaune then ripped off his armor and threw it to floor.The women squealed till Jaune revealed a green scale thong,then Jaune started to smoothly thrust.

After the performance Jaune went back stage and got high fives from the other strippers.Jason then came in with a basket full of single lien. "Here kid you earned this"Jaune then saw the money and couldn't believe it.And that's when Jaune became the Jungle's Dragon and Natsu felt kinda happy for the little guy.

Two days later

Jaune could be seen waking up in a apartment that only had a bed and tv with a small bathroom.And one small kitchen,as he was getting up he noticed Natsu doing squats next to him. "What are you doing?"Natsu then looked at him but didn't stop. "_**Getting this buns nice and firm for the ladies**"_Jaune then got out of bed and went to the bathroom.As he took a shower he came out with nothing on and noticed Natsu doing seat ups on the ceiling.Three days ago this would freak Jaune out but he grew accustomed to it.

Once Jaune finished getting ready for the day he walked out to the hallway and left to get breakfast some where.As he was walking to a bus stop he noticed he was five minutes early and then Natsu appeared next to him dressed in his normal suit. "_**So what's in the menu today**_"Jaune stood there looking at his new phone but it's a fifty lien burner. "I was thinking something with pancakes"Natsu saw the bus and once it got there Natsu went through the door before it opened.Jaune walked inside it and followed Natsu and took a seat next to him.

As they made it to a diner that was located in the middle of Vale.As they walked towards it did Natsu look at the sign outside "_Scarlatina's Diner,sounds nice for a meal_"as they entered they noticed it was empty.Till a Faunus girl with red hair and bunny ears and dressed as a waitress appeared behind Jaune who noticed and jumped from fright. "Holy/_**Shit**!"_Jaune and Natsu yelled scaring the young girl,as they stood there looking at her till she spoke. "Sorry for scaring you sire"she said and walked around him. "No it's okay we didn't notice you there"Jaune said and the girl started to look around and didn't notice anyone else. "Sorry I mean I didn't notice you"Jaune said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. 

"It's okay,can I take your order"she then pulled out a pen and a notepad.As she lead him to the table and finished getting his order she heard the door open again but once she saw who it was,her expression change to a serious one.A group of four young men walked in wearing yellow colors on their clothes.Jaune then turned his head to see them and knew they were in a gang but why were they here?.

"Hey freak,we're here to collect"The tallest one said who walked farther in. "_**Hey respect the bunny asshole!**"_Natsu said seating next to Jaune who turned to him with a confused expression. "Why do you care?"Jaune asked Natsu but he didn't notice was the girl heard him say that and turned to see him facing the chair next to him as there was someone there. "_**Cause it's the right thing to do**_"Natsu said with a serious face till he cracked and started to laugh.And then Jaune did the same and laughed too,And everyone there stared at Jaune who was laughing all by himself.

Once Jaune calmed down did he noticed all eyes were on him. "What you looking at?"Jaune said,then the big guy moved towards him.Once he made it to Jaune's table he slammed his hand on the table trying to scare Jaune but he didn't even flinch.Natsu then stopped laughing and looked at Jaune "_**You going to let that fucker put his dirty hand on the table like that?**_"Jaune then stood up making the guy moved his hand and pulled up his shirt revealing a gun.As Jaune's eyes landed on the gun did the gangsters smirk thinking that would scare him but then Jaune chuckled.

"Is that a gun?"Jaune asked with a smile that creeped out the girl who was standing behind the gangster.He then pulled it out and pointed it at Jaune's face,who hasn't changed his expression. "It has bullets too bitch,and cause of that smart mouth of yours.Your going to empty out your pockets and hand over all your shit".Jaune then saw the girl shaking which made him drop the smile "Okay look I don't have much on me but there's a ATM near by".Then the leader of the gang told them to follow him and Jaune to the ATM.

As they made it to the ATM and Jaune gave them all the money he had on his account. "Not much here just a hundred lien"one of the guys said who was holding the money.As Jaune thought he was off the hook did he feel one of them grab him and pulled him to a ally way.Jaune then hit the floor on his back,and the leader of the group pulled out his gun and aimed it to his face again. "Any last words...bitch"Jaune then looked straight into his eyes. "Once you pull tha"then a gunshot could be heard,the gang then ran out of there leaving a body on the floor.

Natsu then walked beside him and kneeled down and looked at Jaune who had his eyes closed. "_**Those some rookies or something cause they didn't even question why there's no blood or brain on the ground**_"Natsu said with a smile.Jaune then opened his eyes that were green,he started to stand up and then spit out the bullet. "_**Ha That's the same trick I did to this Minecraft looking motherfucker in my world**"_Jaune then looked at Natsu "What's Minecraft?". "_**Some weird game I saw this kid play in this dimension.All I remember is the game only had squares okay...so what do you want to do cause I would have just killed them back in the diner honestly**_".

Jaune then started to sniff the air and then he jumped up on the roof and kept on sniffing. "_**You going after them?**"_Natsu asked behind him,Jaune then turned to see Natsu.Who noticed Jaune's eyes remained green,Natsu's smile stretched longer. "_**Ooo this is going to be so much fun**_"Jaune's clothes burned off and then flames covered him.Once done he was wearing his Jester clothes and then he held his hand on his face and then his mask was there.

——————————————————————————

Abandon Building  


As the gang made it in one piece thinking they got away with it.They began talking about getting rid of the gun and to go later to the diner and collect.But what they didn't notice was a figure landed on the roof and made its way to the door to get inside.As they were waiting it out,Jaune made it to their floor. "_**Okay Jaune,what's the plan go in there shooting flames like a flamethrower or do you want them to suffer even worse?**"_Jaune's eyes remain the same but hasn't said a single word for a while.

Jaune then kicked the door making everyone jump,as they turned to see this maniac looking grim reaper with red and black colors.As Jaune looked at them did he feel this rage building up inside him. "The fuck are you?"the guy who shot him asked but then the short one started to panic. "Dude that's the guy who robbed the bank and destroyed that fucking building in front of the bank"he said with a shaky voice.Then Jaune started to walk slowly to them which made them pull out their guns out and didn't even waste anytime.As they began shooting Jaune who kept on walking not even phased.

——————————————————————————

At Vale's Police Department 

Amy was just seating looking through her paper work when she saw some officers making their way to the elevator.It got her attention but ignored it till her partner came rushing out of the break room "Amy get your ass up!"he said while putting on his jacket that was located on his chair. "What's going?"she asked while also getting ready,as they made it to the garage through the stairs. "Just got word that the Jester been seen hoping around rooftops in the center of Vale"Nick said,as they got in their car and started making their way to the scene.

——————————————————————————

Unknown Location 

A white fang member ran to a room which had a meeting between Cinder and Adam.But behind Cinder stood Neo who looked bored out of her mind.As they were talking about the plan to destroy Beacon,they didn't notice the henchman entering in the room.But Neo saw him making his way to Adam,once there he told him about the information they gained from one of their spies in the police department.Which Adam told Cinder and Neo got the thumbs up to move in on the pale man,plus got her a free ticket to leave this boring meeting.

——————————————————————————

Back With Jaune

Once they ran out of bullets and were up against the wall did Jaune finally made it to them. "What do you want?"the short one asked but Jaune didn't even say anything till he moved his hand up and slammed it into one of the other's chest.As blood spared out of the wound from his chest,one of them panic and made a run towards the door.But to the ones who stood there not moving from fear couldn't believe what happened next.Jaune then pulled out his hand with a ripped rib which had a sharp end.He threw it to the coward and pierced his neck from behind.As he fell to the ground choking on his own blood,Jaune then looked at the two remaining ones.The one who shot him and the other one who looks like he just shit himself.

"_**What you going to do to them**_"Natsu skipped over the dead body and made his way to Jaune. "_**You could just burn them alive ororor you can rip the short ones arms and legs and stuff him inside the big one and hang him up and beat him like piñata!**_"Natsu said with so much joy.Jaune then saw the gun still in the hand of the guy who shot him.He then snatched the gun and held it up in front of the two "You never did answer my question"Jaune then removed the mask.Which got surprised them to see the very same person they just mugged. "So is it a gun?"Jaune asked with a big smile and wide eyes,what got their attention was his glowing green eyes.No one said anything which made Jaune place his hand around his neck and slam him against the wall hard. "Answer tHE DAMN QUESTION!!"Jaune Yelled in a voice that sounded like the devil himself but that expression of his never left.

"Y-yes it's a g-gu-gun"he stuttered but he couldn't stop staring into his eyes.The short one tried to back away but then saw him drop his boss and looked at him "You see was that so hard?"Jaune said with a sweet voice.He started to chuckle and then laugh which got the others to laugh nervously.Jaune then calmed down which made the other two stop,Jaune then wiped a tear and then checked the gun and saw no bullets. "Hey would you look at that no Bullets"Jaune then started to pistol whip him on the head till he fell to the ground but Jaune fell on his knees and kept at it.As he was smashing through the guy's head he couldn't stop laughing in the process.

As blood started to fly around landing on the floor,walls and some of it made it to the last guy who was the short one.As he stared at the maniac who kept on hitting the same spot but the thing was.There was no face or head there just blood and smashed skin,bone and some hair. "_**Hoho look at you go**_"Natsu said while standing there with his eyes wide open and his smile nearing touching his ears.Jaune finally stopped and looked at Natsu "See now that's how you make sure the asshole is dead"Jaune then stood up.The remaining guy just a slowly backed away till he heard the cops showing up outside through the window,so he turned around to the window."HEL"Jaune then wrapped his hand over his mouth "shh they'll hear you"he whispered next to his ear.As he tried to pull off the hand from his mouth he felt something burning his shoulder.He looked at his right and saw the very same gun he used to kill his boss but it was melting over his shoulder.As drips fell on his shoulder burning his skin which made him shout from pain but Jaune's hand kept him quiet.

"Now then,I want my money"Jaune then pushed him to the ground and stood over him.But the guy kept on crying from the pain,just then he held the melting gun over his chest which was dripping on it. "I said I want my money"Jaune then slapped his forehead "O my Oum I never even got your names"Jaune said with a chuckle and then looked at his victim. "M-my nna-name is Mi-M-Mike"he said sobbing Jaune then tossed the gun and picked up Mike. "Miky Miky Oo Miky"Jaune then released him "I want my money"Mike then reached for his wallet and pulled it out.

"Here you can take it all"Mike then handed him his wallet which made Natsu even happier. "_***sniff* his first mugging**"_Natsu then pulled out a camera and took a shot and then a photo popped out.He then grabbed it and then he made a book appear in his other hand and placed the picture inside a page with the words. First mugging,as Natsu flipped through it showing his first Bank robbery and bombing.As Jaune went through his wallet he saw something that got his attention,a photo of his family.Right there on his lap was a little girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. "Whose this?"Jaune asked Mike who then saw the photo "That's my little sister Lucy"he said but what surprised him was when he saw Jaune push his wallet back to him. "Get the fuck out of here"Jaune whispered,as Mike slowly made his way to the door. "O and Miky"Mike turned around to see Jaune standing there facing the same spot he was "If I found out you tell anyone about how I look"Jaune then turned around but his eyes were blue once again.

"I'll find you and make you regret it"Mike then ran out of there leaving a broken young man. "_**So you let him go**_"Natsu said with a disappointing voice.Jaune remained quiet remembering his little sisters last words to him "You promise you'll come back big bro"those were the last words he remembers from his sister who caught him leaving that night.As he was about to leave he heard glass shatter,he then placed his mask back on and turned around to see a petite girl staring at him with umbrella on her shoulder but what got his attention was that little smirk she has on.

**Thanks for reading and remember Follow,Fav and Review **


	3. 3

As Jaune and Neo stared at each other,Natsu was leaning on the wall. "_**So,whose this little girl**?"_Jaune then took a step to scare her but all she did was smirk and rise a eyebrow. "Leave now and I won't hurt you"Jaune said with a deeper voice but Neo then pulled out her scroll and started to write something.She then showed her screen "Come with me or I take you by force"Jaune was speechless by the text and Natsu just stood there confused.

"JESTER,THIS IS VALE P.D!"Jaune then turned to the window and Neo did too. "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED SO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!".Jaune then turned to the door and started to walk away "I'm not dealing with this".As he was walking away he felt something behind him,he moved his head to the right and dodge a knife that was connected to the parasol .He then elbow Neo but he went through her but what got his attention was the sound of shattering glass.

"_**Where did she go**?"_Jaune then smelled something on the ceiling.As he looked up he saw Neo appearing on top of him.But what got his attention was that smirk and he couldn't help but smile.One inch away from his mask being pierce,he threw a hook towards her face but she shattered again.And that's when he felt a pain coming from his right leg. "Agh!"Jaune said as he turned to see Neo smiling this time.As he heard drips landing on the floor he couldn't stop smelling blood.

**"****_Wow,she got your right knee_"**Natsu said while squatting next to the wound that still had the blade in.Jaune's eyes turned green once again and he swing his arm towards her.Making a wave of fire which destroyed the very floor and wall that Neo was standing at and near.

**—————————————————————————**

**Outside**

Once Amy and Nick got to the scene did they notice a swat team getting ready.And a young man seating inside a cop car.As she was getting close to the swat team,did a explosion went off inside the building.Amy then ran towards the entrance,not listening to the shouts of her partner or officers who were there.As the swat team was finally ready to go in,they rushed in.

**————————————————————————-**

**Back with Jaune and Neo**

Jaune kept on firing flames to where ever Neo would appear. "_**What are you doing?**"_Jaune didn't even respond to Natsu. He was having to much fun destroying everything insight,but then he heard a gun fire. As the bullet traveled towards his face, he noticed a lady with a serious expression. Just as he was about to dodge the bullet; Neo stabbed him on his back. Then, the bullet hit him right between the eyes.

Jaune then fell backwards and shattered Neo, who left the area.Amy was shocked, and then the swat team came in. Guns at the ready Until they notice Amy just standing there. Looking at the corpse, "I thought he had aura" She said in a whisper. A swat team member approached the body only to notice a bullet hole, and a pool of blood. The bullet only destroyed the top of the mask, leaving the bottom part. "Nice shot lady" He leaned in closer to see his green hair and white forehead. "Dude,this guy is the pale man and the Jester" he turned to his team. "I guess you can retire early Detective, this guy has two bounties on his pale ass".

Amy just remained silent and started to walk out. But then she felt the temperature increase. "Hey is it just me or is it getting hot in here" the guy standing next to Jaune's body said. "**_It's just you_**" that twisted voice Startled everyone, as he was turning. Jester just grabbed his leg, as his hand made contact with his leg. His pants and flesh melted away, making Jester grab his bone and rip it out. Making him fall backwards and landing next to the jester. Before he could see his team and cry out, Jester then stabbed him in the neck.

As he was choking on his own blood he noticed his eyes.Red with green "**_night night_**" as Jester saw his life drain from his eyes. He stood up and dusted himself, he then looked at the remaining people. Who were only four swat and the very same girl who shot Jaune. "**_Hi_****" **was all he could say till he was showered by bullets. As the remaining swat team emptied their clips. The Jester remained standing there like nothing happened. Amy noticed the bullets melted before making contact.** "_That was just rude_" **as they started to load their guns, Jester ran towards one and grabbed his neck and kicked him on his chest. Sending his body flying towards the wall that was behind them. All that remained was his head and spine.

He then grabbed it from the bottom and started to swing it to the other one who was next to him. Hitting him over the head and making him fall to the ground. Jester then turns to hit another one but he received a shotgun blast to his stomach. It pushed him a little but he wrapped the gun with the spine and pulled the barrel away from his body. Then he grabbed the deceased head and smashed it on the swat guy multiple times. Breaking his nose, **"_HAHA!,you and your buddy need to stop Budding heads!_". **Just as he was about to smash his face in with the head. the last one standing started to fire at him, Jester then released the head and grabbed the vest of the unconscious guy and used him as a shield.

Once Jester heard the clip fall to the ground he threw the dead body towards him tackling him to the ground. Jester then kicked the shotgun that still had the spine wrapped around it up, and caught it. As the swat member pushed the dead body off of him; He was shot through the head destroying everything and leaving a body without a head. He then unwrapped the spine from the gun and looked at Amy. Who couldn't move or blink, Jester then walked towards the first one who got hit over the head.

Just as he was about to reach for him, Jester heard a gun click. He turned to Amy who was aiming her gun towards him. But that didn't matter, her hands were shaking. "Stop, put the S-Spi-", "_**Spine**_?"Jester said with so much joy. Acting as if he didn't just kill four swat members right in front of her.Without her noticing,Jester grabbed the last survivor of the team and held him from behind.Using him as a shield, "_**Not another move Detective**_"he said with a smooth voice.He then removed everything That covered the swat member's identity.When he removed the mask he was kinda surprised to see a girl with Short brown hair And eyes.

"**_Wow just wow,such a looker_**"he said right next to her ear.As tears started streaming down her cheeks,Amy couldn't stop looking into her terrified eyes. "Please *sniff* let me go"she said with a weak voice. Jester then looked at Amy and then leaned in at her ear. "**_Okay_**"he then released her,as she was walking away.Did she noticed Amy's expression of fear and shock.And then she felt a heat coming from behind her.Jester removed the last piece of the mask,revealing his smile like a predator ready to take a bit from his prey.

As he shot a beam of flames at them,consuming the last survivor of the swat team and going straight at Amy.She jumped away but was thrown by the impact of the explosion from the flames.

**—————————————————————————**

**Outside **

"Let me through!"Nick yelled, as he tried to push through the officers who were blocking the entrance. "My partner!"Nick didn't finish that sentence, someone landed right in front of them.Standing straight was none other then Jester, with a wicked smile and crazy eyes. "No way"the camera man said while Lisa looked at Jester who didn't move.She turned back to the camera man "Are we live?".Once she got the thumbs up, she moved the mic up. "This is Lisa from Channel 8 news,right behind me is non other then the Jester", "**_HAHAHAHA_**!". The twisted laugh silence everyone, even Lisa who turned to Jester laughing.But what got her attention was the spine wrapped around his hand.

"**_Hahahoho,all of this_**"he waved his free hand to everyone. "**_Is for me_**?"Jester said, One of the officers aimed his gun at him. "Put your hands in the air and get down on your knees!"the officer waited for him to Comply. Jester then dropped the spine and did what he wanted, "**_okay,what else would you like me to do now?_**"everyone was confused, but the closest officer just moved in to cuff him. As he got his left hand cuffed Jester then grabbed his wrist and moved behind him.

"**_Now,you didn't say anything about cuffs_**"he then crashed his wrist and ripped his hand.Nick heard the bones snap,the officers who were right in front of them saw a bloody hand fall to the ground.But the most noticeable thing was the pain expression and screams from the officer. "**_Sssshhhh,SHUT UP!_**"just like that he pulled his arm back and snapped his shoulder.And the broken wrist that had sharp ends pierced the back of his head and went through him.His broken wrist was popping out from his mouth,Jester's smile stretched even longer.As the body was dropped, every officer and Nick fire their guns.But Jester breathed smoke out of his mouth.Once they ran out of ammo and the smoke left,The Jester was long gone "Damn it"Nick said.

Jester was hopping to building to building,but then he smelled something familiar.He stopped moving and looked behind himself and saw Neo standing there with the same smirk.

**—————————————————————————**

Jaune was sitting on his bed thinking about his decision of leaving tonight.To go and follow his dream of becoming a great huntsman. "Dinners ready!"Jaune heard his mom, Jaune stood up and walked to his door.As he reached The door someone kicked it open, smacking him in the face. "Ow"he said, "hurry up, moms waiting on us" Saphron said with a small smile.Before he could say anything,she ran down stairs.As he walked out of his room he noticed the youngest Arc in his family.She was five years old with twin tails,blue eyes and one tooth was missing. "Big bro!"she yelled out and jumped at him. "Can you please carry me" she gave him her biggest smile.Jaune then picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.He made his way down and into the dining room.Where he saw his mom,dad and Saphron "Where's the twins and Joan?"

"They're at a sleep over hon"Jaune's mother said.Jaune then placed his sister on her chair and took his.As they were eating Jaune couldn't stop thinking about Beacon his dream school.Jaune's father noticed his expression "Jaune,stop daydreaming while eating"Jaune then shook his thoughts away.Once dinner was done everyone went their ways.Jaune went back to his room and started to pack his clothes.

When it was night Jaune checked the hallway to see if anyone was awake.When it was time Jaune walked out of his room and went down stairs.Just as he was opening the door "Big bro?"Jade said with a tired voice.Jaune turned to see his little sister there sleepy eyes. "Jade what are you doing up?"Jaune whispered,Jade then rubbed her eyes and looked at his eyes. "What are you doing?"Jade asked less tired. Jaune then kneeled down to Jades height, "I'm...going for a walk"Jaune said. Jade then saw grandpa's sword on his hip and the backpack. She gave him a sad look, "Are you leaving me?"She asked with a shaking voice. Jaune saw her blue eyes tearing up,just seeing that made him feel like crap. 

"I'm not abandoning you okay"he got closer and hugged her. "Then why are *sniff* you packed an-and why do you have grandpa's sword?"Jaune Released from the hug and backed away and saw some tears and wipe some away and gave her a smile. "I'm...going to...become a huntsman"Jade then started to calm down and looked away. "But dad says it's dangerous"Jaune then stood up and looked down at her. "I got to do this Jade,I can't give this up"Jade then ran up stairs making no noise.Just as Jaune panicked thinking that Hade would rat him out.She returned with a plastic bag, "I was saving this for your birthday".As she handed him the bag, did he open it and saw a blue onesie.It made him chuckle and hugged his little sister one more time.She returned the hug and whispered in his ear "You promise you'll come back big bro"

**—————————————————————————**

Jaune woke up on a bed,As he tried to move he felt something on his chest. "_What's on my_"Jaune looked down and his eyes went wide.Right on his chest was the same girl who picked a fight with him.As he slowly moved did he feel something "Am...I...na-naked", "_**Yea you are**"_Jaune turned to see Natsu with a shit eating grin.Jaune then pushed Neo off of him and he ran to the bathroom.Neo remained asleep and Jaune saw something that got him confused. "Is that chocolate on my dick What AGH!"Jaune bit his tongue and blood flowed down his lower lips and his chin.He looked at the mirror and opened his mouth to see his normal teeth were now sharp as a shark faunus.

Just as he was about to chew out Natsu for answers he heard his scroll burner go off.But the weird thing was that it was coming from the shower.As he opened the shower door he notice some areas were cover in ice cream and some buckets laid around.As he found his scroll in one of the bucket he saw a message from Jason.And saw a video of him with tan skin and blond hair and his eyes blue with a black suit and a crimson tie and a ear piece that had a mic.He played the video and what happened next got him surprised.

**————————————————————————-**

**Back with Jester and Neo on the roof **

Jester kept staring at Neo, none moved but Jester then rises his hand and engulfed it with flames. "Round two"He smiled and Neo returned the smile and pulled out her scroll. "Bring it",just as the battle was to begin.Jester saw something that made him lose his smile and his flame disappear.Neo rises her eyebrow in confusion,Jester then pulled out his scroll and saw the time. "Fuck I'm going to be late!" He then took off as fast as he could.Neo blinked a couple of times and took chase, as she was catching up with him.He dives at a building and ran down the fire escape and opened one of the windows.Jester then grabbed a can of spare that was beside the bed.He takes off his clothes and starts sparring all over his body and face.Giving him his pale skin a rich tan, after he was done He went to the bath room and grabbed another can and spared his hair and eyebrows.

Giving himself his blonde hair, he looked himself in the mirror and blinked a couple of times and his green/red eyes turned blue.he engulfed his body in flames, once the flames died out.He was wearing a black suit and a crimson tie, he ran out of window passing Neo who was about to enter.Neo was surprised to him come out like a completely deferent person.And once again the chase was on again till (I'm calling him Jaune even tho it's Natsu whose behind the wheel) Jaune fell down in front of a building with women making line outside.Neo saw the sign and released that it was a male strip Club.Jaune made his way to the entrance Getting everyone's attention. The Bouncer gave Jaune a friendly smile, "didn't know you had aura Jaune"he said.Jaune gave him a small smile "Yea forgot to tell you that"Jaune walked by the ladies and winked at them. But he stopped and looked behind him seeing Neo up on the building. He smirked and winked at her,she noticed he leaned to the bouncer and whispered something to him.  


The bouncer turned to see Neo and then looked back at Jaune and nodded.Jaune then went inside leaving Neo outside.She then made her way to the entrance and was ready to beat the hell out of the bouncer but "Mr.Dragneel wants you to sit in table one"he said. Neo was surprised but hearing the women in line complaining about them waiting for over a hour.She couldn't help but smile and walked in.She found the table that was in front of the stage,she took her seat and looked around noticing the room was packed With women and some men.

Jaune was walking towards the backstage and found Jason waiting for him.Just as Jason saw him he was pissed "where have you been!"he asked him. "We have a packed room and some of them are here to you the dragon.So take those clothes off and put on your armor"Jaune places his hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. "Actually Jason I was thinking of doing something new tonight"he told him while removing the ear piece from his ear.Before Jason could say anything Jaune was already stepping out to the stage.Jason remained there till he signed and a small smile came to his face "fucking kid".

Jaune walked out and looked at the DJ and mouthed him number fourteen.He looked around to see so many beautiful women and some guys but his target was right where he wanted her.The lights went down and two spot lights landed right on him. "Hello everyone,I'm your favorite Dragon and I was thinking to do something new for you" he said with a smooth voice. Everyone remained silent and music started to play.

"_Whoah whoah whoah yeah [x3] Take off those heels, lay on my bed __Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair_

_Poison in our veins, but we don't even care  
Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare_"Jaune started to sway his hips slowly.Getting some whistles in the crowd but that didn't matter to him.He kept his eyes on Neo during his action.

"_Everybody wonders where we've run off to _

_My body on your body_"Jaune started to unbutton his jacket "_baby sticking like some glue _

_Naughty, let's get naughty,girl it's only one or two __The fever's fucking running, feel the heat between us two!_"he then threw the jacket in the air but it started to smoke and it vanished.

"_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride _

_I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby _

_On you lady, all night, all, all night! _

_I'm gon' take care of your body,__I'll be gentle, don't you scream_"Neo couldn't stop staring at him.She noticed he was moving a little bit more faster.At the moment Jaune finally removes his vest and throws it towards Neo.Before it could make contact with her it vanished leaving smoke.

"_It's getting hotter, make it softer,__Feel your chest on top of me.__I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride __I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby _

_On you lady, all night, all night! _

_I'm gon' make you feel that loving,_

_Getting weak all in your knees._

_Kiss your body from the tip-top,__All the way down to your feet!_"Jaune went down on all fours and started to move his hips slowly.

"_Oh, oh, oh, and we can go slow, slow,__Yeah we can go slow, oh, oh, oh_"Neo couldn't help it but bite her lower lip.Giving Jaune the fuel he needed for the next part.He got on his knees and started to unbutton his shirt.

"_Lay on your back, you like it right there _

_Don't have to say it twice _

_Love, there's nothing here to fear _

_Taking it back, back to where it's clear __Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!_"He was just halfway there but once he said air he ripped open the shirt.Revealing his will toned Chest and stunning abs,Jaune noticed Neo's breathing was getting heavier.

  
"_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride __I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby __On you lady, all night, all, all night!__I'm gon' take care of your body,__I'll be gentle, don't you scream_

_It's getting hotter, make it softer,_

_Feel your chest on top of me._

_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride _

_I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby __On you lady, all night, all night!_

_I'm gon' make you feel that loving,__Getting weak all in your knees. __Kiss your body from the tip-top, __All the way down to your feet!"_He then slide over to Neo and hoped on her table.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah"_While singing this part he got off the table and moved next to Neo.He picked her up and placed her on the table.After doing that he removed his belt and and whipped the floor.Getting Neo to flinch but Jaune could see that shiver of excitement so he dropped the belt to the ground.  


"The sun's coming up, oh _You're on my side,"_He got closer to her _"oh __I rub your thigh,"_Jaune then placed his hand on her thigh _"oh _You look in my eyes, oh And I just see the sky I'm so high but I ain't smoked yet, _I'm just coming down from this!"_Jaune's remaining clothes disappeared.Only leaving a thong, Neo looked down and was surprised by the bulge.Jaune then pushed her,making her land on her back.He then grabbed her thighs and got closer.  


"I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby _On you lady,"_He started thrusting, Neo could feel his bulge touching her womanhood _"all night, all, all night!_  


_I'm gon' take care of your body,"_Jaune then grabbed her arm and pulled her up.Their face just one inch apart,Jaune could feel her breathing.He started to touch her slowly,exploring her petite body

"I'll be gentle, don't you scream It's getting hotter, make it softer, _Feel your chest on top of me."_Jaune picked her up and held her by her thighs and started to slowly thrust again.Neo could feel his body heat, his strong hands gripping her thighs but teasing her crotch with his made he silently moan "I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby On you lady, all night, all night! I'm gon' make you feel that loving, Getting weak all in your knees. Kiss your body from the tip-top, All the way down to your feet!"Neo then pulled back and saw his eyes,she closed hers and was about to close the gap.But once the music was over he placed her on the table.Neo then opened her eyes and saw Jaune smirking. "As much as I would love to continue our little game here"Jaune then backed away and turned around.Showing his buns of steel to Her, "I got work".Just when he was about to walk away he felt someone grab his hand.He turned to see her with a mad blush and gave him her scroll.He saw a text, "How much to rent you?"he looked back at her.

**————————————————————————**

_"_**And then we banged" Natsu said with a stupid grin.After seeing the video and hearing Natsu tell him the full story.He did what any person would do at that very moment...he fainted.**

**

————————————————————————

And I hope your all doing good during this crisis 

Thanks for reading and rememberi Follow,fav and Review 

**


	4. 4

**Sorry for not updating any of my stories I've been rather lazy or busy**.**And I've been trying to rewrite my old stories and I won't lie I got to a point I wanted to do something that I hate other FanFiction writers do and just Abandon their stories and forget about them.But then someone started Pm me and asking if I'm going to update anytime soon and kept on asking me if I'm at least going to finish my first fic which is base from the Natsu I'm using in this story.So he kept on giving me ideas and it kinda brought my mojo back and so I'm updating this one first**

**And he asked me why did I remove Jack from the story and the reason is.I was going to make him into a Parasite from that episode from Rick and Morty where they have those Parasite that put those memories into people. Making them think they've been there the whole time. And to make it a little interesting,making it have the Abilities of the video game Prototypes but some friends found it dumb so I dropped it.Even tho I was going to say it came from the explosion which if you read The Dragon who lost all but gained a smile and The Amazing Salamander. That explosion happen in a room where Natsu Collected things from the multiverse and some of daphne's Experiments which was where that Parasite came from and That Canister that was launched into Jaune's chest**

**So thank you for the people who reviewed and that guy who Pm and kept me going even tho life is hell right now**

\--

Jaune finally woke up and saw Natsu sitting on the toilet. "**_Your finally awake _**"Natsu said with a bored expression. Jaune stood up and held his head with his right hand " What happened?", "**_I told you about how I saved us and as a bonus got your cherry popped _**" Natsu held a cherry and popped it in front of Jaune making the juices spare on his face. He started to wipe his face but notice that there was nothing there. "How can I forget you-...wait a minute how could you take over my body like that?"Jaune asked Natsu who then stood up and gave him a smirk while walking around him. "**_To be completely honest I don't know but_** "Natsu placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"**_It was a hellva ride_**"Jaune just then heard noises outside and slightly open the door and saw a couple of guys with black suits and red ties.Just by seeing them he recognize them as Junior's gang and just like that he used his flames to create his red pants and then walked out.There were at least three looking around.Jaune walked towards the closest one "What are you doing here?!"Jaune asked till he heard someone yell in the other room.Jaune dashed for the door to his room when one of the gang member stood between him and the door. "Sorry pal but Torchwick said to not disturb him"Jaune was about to push him aside but the door open revealing Roman and Neo who had bed hair.

Roman saw Jaune and looked back to Neo "So this the new toy you ditched your job for?"Roman said with a irritated voice. "**_What the fuck did you call us you ginger looking emo fuck!!_**" Natsu was yelling at Roman but of course nobody could hear him but Jaune.But Jaune noticed Neo silently giggling and looking right where Natsu was. Jaune's expression changed to a shocked one "You can see him?!" Jaune shouted. Making everyone in the room confused and Neo nodding. Jaune couldn't believe it,someone could see Natsu who stopped yelling at Roman and looked at Neo.

"**_My love ,the ice cream in my bowl_**"Natsu said it in a smooth voice with bedroom eyes. Natsu walked towards her and moved his hand under her chin. "**_How's my queen doing_**?"Neo did some hand signals and Natsu nodded. "**_Yes my queen,it's me _**"Roman looked between Jaune and Neo (cause he doesn't know that Natsu is right in front of Neo which makes it seem as she's seeing Jaune) "What's going on?!" Roman demanded.Nobody answered but Neo kept on smiling till Roman had enough and grabbed Neo and pulled her towards the exit. 

"Let's go then,cause we have a heated bitch waiting for us"Roman said while pulling away and making her stretch her hand towards Natsu and Jaune.Roman stopped before closing the door and looked at Jaune. "O and boys,can you teach this boy a lesson"He then closed the door and the three gang members walked towards him.He noticed two had axes and one had a gun. "You know something?"Jaune said in a whisper, "No,what Goldilocks"one of the axe guy said in a annoyed voice. "Back then I would have tried to talk you out of this"He spoke up a little louder. The guy with the gun laughed "What,about beating the shit out of ya". Jaune faces them and smiles revealing his sharp teeth and green eyes.

**\--**

**Police station **

Amy could be seen at her desk working through some paper work.Her head was bandaged and her left hand too. Nick walked beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't push yourself"Amy didn't stop or blink and Nick reached for the paper she was writing on. Getting a hey from Amy "Give that back!" She shouted getting everyone's attention.Nick looked at Amy "Stop pushing yourself and take a break"Nick said firmly without bating a eye. Amy was frustrated and stood up and glared at Nick.

"Give me my-", "No"Nick interrupted her and made his way to the captain office. Amy followed him while yelling for him to give her work back. Nick walked in without knocking "Captain-"Nick then saw a couple sitting in front of the captain. Nick froze and Amy pumped into him and then saw the couple too. The first thing they noticed was the woman with red eyes indicating crying and her expression screamed of so much pain and despair. She has long blonde hair and a beautiful blue dress that matched her emotional eyes.

Next to her stood a man that wear brown Cargo pants a white button up shirt with a shoulder pad and black gloves, black boots full beard short dirty blonde hair and green eyes with a scar above his right eyebrow. "Detectives,I hope there's a reason why you just rush into my office without knocking"Captain Duncan said with a serious voice. Nick laughed nervously and Amy just pushed him to the side and apologizes for their behavior. Captain Duncan sighed and waves them in, Amy closed the door and made her way to the side of the desk facing the couple and her captain. Nick did the same, "Sorry for intruding"Nick said Apologetically.

"It's fine"The man said who then turned to face the captain. "As I was asking,we want to know what happened to our son"he asked. Duncan then pulls out a folder and opens it and takes out a photo that showed Crocea Mors burned. "I'm sorry to say that's all we could find"He told them. Jasmine couldn't handle it anymore and stood up walked out. Jonathan just sit there looking at the photo of his family's legacy. "Who did this?" Jonathan asked emotionless, making everyone in the room breathless from fear. Jonathan slammed his fist on the desk "**ANSWER ME!!!!**" He Shouted with so much rage his eyes started to shine with pure hatred.

Duncan was the first to snap out of it "Calm down Mr.Arc,we are trying to find him but-", "The Jester" Amy said making Nick freeze up and Duncan look at Jonathan's eyes which didn't calm down.Just then a officer came in trying to catch his breath. "Captain, there's a fire downtown and we have reports of a man laughing inside the build which-". "The Jester"Duncan said, Jonathan heard this and made his way to leave. "Mr.Arc, where are you going" Nick asked but Jonathan kept on walking "To kill the man responsible for hurting my family".

**\--**

**At a café near the station**

Jasmine walked in looking for her daughters,just as she spots Saphron and Jade sharing a slice of cake. Jasmine tried to make her way to her daughters but knowing that'll she'll never see them with their brother again. She placed her hand over her mouth trying to drown out the cries from her pain. But then Saphron saw her and dropped the fork down on the table. Just by seeing her mothers reaction gave her all the confirmation she needed to figure out the news. Jade looked up to see Saphron tearing up as well, "What's wrong?" Jade asked confused. Saphron didn't have the strength to tell her baby sister the news. But she didn't have to, once Jade turned to see her mother's state. Her entire world crushed down knowing why her mother and sister were crying.

**\--**

**Back with Jaune **

Jaune stood in the hallway with the tan burned off and his hair back to green. His eyes glowing green and his hands covered with blood. He was slowly walking through the hallway burning the walls as he passes them. The reason why he was walking in the hallway was one of the gang members was crawling away from him. "Where you going buddy?" Jaune said in a child like voice. "HELP ME SOMEBODY!" The criminal yelled out with so much fear. Jaune then caught up with him and stomped on his broken ankle making him cry out in pain. "But buddy" Jaune put more pressure on his ankle destroying it completely. And he couldn't take the pain anymore and lost consciousness. Jaune then moves up and picks him up and holds him from his jacket "Your supposed to teach me a lesson"He said. Jaune then placed his finger on his chest and started to heat his finger. Then flames started to burn off his jacket and shirt and then it made contact with his skin. Couple of seconds later he woke up screaming from the pain. But Jaune couldn't hold it anymore and laughed his heart out.

Jaune then shoved his hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. He dropped his body to the floor and looked at his heart with so much emotion. "It's true...*sniff*...even criminals have hearts" Jaune said and then dropped the heart to the floor and stomps on it. He started to laugh again till he felt something coming towards him from behind. Before he could react he was tackled to the ground and felt so much pain from his back. Jaune then used his right hand as a rocket and He spins himself around knocking his attacker off him. As he looks up to see him, he was surprised to see one of the people who made him this way. Jonathan Fucking Arc, Jaune noticed his battle axe and shield ready in his hands. As both of them stand up and gets ready to fight.

**\--**

**Beacon**

Ruby was in her room studying for a test tomorrow in Port's class when she got a alert on her scroll. She opened it to see a report of a wild fire down town. She opened it to see the news already broadcasting at the scene. Ever since yesterday the Jester was the talk of every news station,web and Dust tubers keep coming up with theories of him.Yang then walked in and called out to her sister to get ready.

Next door with team NPR, Nora finished getting in her gear and Ren walked out first then Nora and Pyrrha followed them out.As they walked out they noticed Ruby and Yang there too. "Where's Weiss and Blake?" Ren asked while they walked towards the exit. "They're at Vale right now,Blake went to a book store and Weiss went to pick up some dust" Yang answered.

**\--**

**With Blake**

She was silently reading *cough* smut,till she got a alert as well. She saw it and left in top speed to confront the person who is dragging Faunus down with him. "_We got you now_" she thought and texted her locker.

**\--**

A Young man was helping his grandmother grabbing some photo albums. "Come on we have to go!" He said in a panicked voice. "I'm coming" the older woman said while holding a jewelry box. As they were making their way to the door did Jaune crashed through it and landing right in front of them. The civilians were startled to see the pale man right in front of them. Jaune stood up and cracked his neck and walked out of the apartment. "I think it's time I go to a retirement home" the elderly woman said to her grandchild.

Jaune walked outside to get a shield rammed straight to his head. Jonathan then swings for his chest but Jaune grabbed his axe by the blade. Then a battle of strength happened as Jaune kept pushing back but Jonathan then pulled back making Jaune lean forward. As that happened Jonathan tripped him. Jaune fell forward but used the momentum and set his feet on flames and did a spinning bird kick. Which landed couple of hits making his aura flare green. Jonathan used his shield to block anymore hits and released his axe that is strapped to his wrist and grabbed his leg and threw him to a wall.

Slammed into the wall and making it crack but Jonathan used his aura towards his legs and rammed into him. As the wall gave way and Jaune landed on his back. Jonathan walked beside him and looked down. "You took my son from me" he said Hyperventilating and lifting his battle axe up but still kept that rage in his eyes. Jaune looked up and saw those eyes and rage started to boil his blood.

Jaune was sitting outside a restaurant with his belongings and Crocea Mors on his hip.Jonathan was sitting right in front of him and looked pissed. "I'm disappointed in you Jaune"he said in tired voice. Jaune couldn't even bare to see his disapproval face "So what now?"Jaune asked. Jonathan sighs and looks down to his fists that were resting on the table. "I'm...to disown you from the Arc clan and-"he said in a serious voice. But Jaune couldn't take it anymore,the pain from being Abandon from his friends,crush and now his own family. So he did the only thing he could and made a run for it. Tears started to flow through his eyes and that cold feeling he felt in his chest.

Jaune couldn't take it anymore and exploded into flames. Sending his father through some walls and crushes into a wall. As he felt his aura almost gone he saw Jester charging at him and smashed him into the wall even Further in and breaking from the impact. As they fell down into the back of the building. Jonathan fell on top of a trash can and Jaune on the floor. Jonathan used the little bit of his strength he had to get off the trash can but felt a hand grab him by his shirt and pulled him up to only be face to face with twisted smile and pure rage in those green eyes. "You mean the very son you disowned!" Jaune shouted and tears started to flow down his cheeks but his anger didn't leave his eyes or that smile.

Jaune pulled him off the trash can and slammed him against the wall so hard it made crack webs. "The very son you didn't believe in!" He punched him in the face "The son you couldn't even look for after disowning him" he kept on hitting him till he broke through that wall and his aura too. Jonathan fell to the ground with a busted lip,bruised eye and blood stained all over his mouth and nose. He can barely breathe and Jaune stands over him. "You made me into this" he whispered, "Jaune?" Jonathan chocked out till he moved to his side and spits out blood,he recognized his voice.Jaune remained there looking at the very man who he used to call father.

"Son?" Jaune picked him up and lifted up by his shirt. "S-son,is that you?" Jaune remained quite and pulled him closer. " I'm not your Jaune or your fucking son" He said while his mouth was smoking. "I'm the Jester" he said seriously and inhaled to shot out a beam of flames straight to this pathetic of a huntsman. Before he could finish the job something warped around his head and forced him to shot up at the ceiling. Making him drop the beaten man to the ground "Surrender Jester" a female voice said. Jaune grabbed the fabric that was blinding him and ripped it. Once he got his sight he turned to see non other then Blake standing there aiming her weapon at him. "_Will you look at that, Blake came out to play_" Jaune thought and engulfed his hands into flames, making Blake stiffen.

None moved for a complete minute till Blake spoke "Why are you doing this?". "Why do I do this you ask will let's just say I love committing genocide"Blake then dashed towards him slashing at him but he just kept dodging till he grabbed her wrist and started to burn her. Making her scream till she shoved her blade towards his stomach which went through. Jaune released her and backed away,making Blake pull her katana out and see blood all of it. Jaune feel to his knees and held his stomach with both hands. "Y-you killed me"he said in pain and he fell forward and laid there not moving.

She couldn't believe it so she made her way to him. And flipped him over and placed her fingers to check for a pulse and then Jaune's eyes shot open and he tackled her to the floor. As he was over her smiling wider and holding her hands to the side . He leaned closer to her face "As much as I would love to play Blake" he said in a playful voice and then he did something that shocked her. He kissed her and shoved his tongue inside her mouth and tase her till she passed out. He separated from the kiss leaving a string of saliva connected to her mouth till he spoke again. "I have a father to kill, maybe then I'll finish you up", "Get away from her you deviant" Jaune then jumped off her and dodged ice dust. He landed on his feet and turned to see Weiss there with some Officers aiming at him but they were shocked to see his stomach slowly closing. "Will I guess I could end him in a later note then" Jaune said before breathing out fire to cover his escape. 

Once the flames died out revealing Blake laying there and Jonathan too. Weiss ran to towards Blake and checked on her. One of the officers calls for ambulance for both of them.

**\--**

**Hospital**

Jasmine could be seen sitting next to her husband who was bedridden. She was holding his hand "please don't leave me"she said over and over. She couldn't lose him too, she then heard a knock from the door and Amy walked in holding a folder. Jasmine's eyes turned to rage "Get out!" She demanded, "Mrs.Arc please-", "No get out,I want nothing from you or your colleagues" she told her but Amy got closer. "Just Ge-", "Jaune is still alive!"Amy shouted making Jasmine speechless. "What?" She asked, Amy then opened up the folder and pulled out a picture of Jaune sitting at a table inside Scarlatina's Diner. Jasmine held the photo as a life line, "My baby is alive"she Said in a whisper.

In a deferent room was Blake asleep and her team and NPR were in her room with Ozpin. "Let me get this straight, you all thought it was a good idea to chase after a terrorist all by yourselfs" he asked them. Nobody said anything but Ozpin just sighs and takes a sip from his mug. "I'm disappointed, if it wasn't for Ms.Schnee. Ms.Belladonna could of died by this Jester who defeated a full fledged Huntsman" nobody spoke till Ruby stood up. "As leader I take full responsibility" Yang followed suit "No, it's all our fault" Ozpin then walks towards the door and stops. "Detention for a week and Please no more Vigilantism. After I go see Mrs. Arc I want you all to-", "Headmaster Ozpin, did you say-" Ozpin interrupted Pyrrha too. "Yes Ms.Nikos, Mrs.Arc is here attending her husband who was fighting the Jester and was beaten into a coma" Ozpin then left them.

**\--**

**Juniors Club **

Roman was getting chewed out by Cinder while Emerald was laughing and Mercury was smirking. Neo was glaring at Cinder and the twins were just sitting on a sofa in Junior's office. "Look Roman, All I asked for was this Jester character and your telling me your midget couldn't even bring him here". Neo tightened her grip on her parasol (Yea someone corrected me haha sorry) till she heard a commotion outside the door. Junior then pressed a button on a speaker and spoke through it.

"What's going on out there?!" He asked, Cinder stopped and looked at the door and heard screams till it burst open by one of Junior's men flying through it. As he fell on the wooden floor did they noticed his face burned off. Everyone was confused but Neo then cheered up and stood up and ran to the entrance to see her man walk in. Shirtless with only his pants and no shoes, as he saw her, his smile grew "**_My love,it's been so long_**"Neo looked up to his red/green eyes looking at her pink and brown eyes.

**Thanks for reading and I hope your all doing good through this crisis and remember Follow,Fav and please review or Pm me with any questions or idea**


End file.
